Sonic Lanterns 14: Pine the Yeti
by Powershade117
Summary: A sequel to "Sonic Lanterns 13: Sepia the Satyr." Pine wields the coldest powers of his 8 other siblings, but will soon see that his heart burns more than he realizes. The once loyal follower of Garnett will see another meaning to power. Zephyros-Phoenix created this Sonic fan character along with a plethra of others. I recommend you go check it and more on her DeviantART page.


Pine Mythos the Yeti continued walking through the woods aimlessly. He had no set goal on where he was going or what he was going to do. He just felt like getting outside and getting some air. His brother Ghost made him uneasy with his silent treatments. He was more comfortable around Garnett. He did not understand why so many hated him. He only wanted what was best for his people. They betrayed him. That was the one thing he could never do. He would not betray Garnett no matter what.

Finally, after a long while, he decided it was time to get back and get some rest himself. All of a sudden, he was hit by a force of a battering ram. Pine quickly stood up, his head darting around looking for the thing that hit him. "HEY! What's the big idea!?" What he beheld shocked him.

It was one of the surfacer anthros that Garnett had warned so much about. Perhaps this was why. Pine could not identify what the furry animal was, but it was not a pleasant sight. The male anthro was covered in a black outfit with blood red highlights. A red ring glowed brightly on his hand. His face was twisted in a permanent angry glare with eyes as empty and soulless as a red sun. From the snarling snout, a red and sizzling liquid oozed out of its mouth, causing the ground to burn where it dripped. This creature was ready for a fight and Pine was happy to oblige in order to put this surfacer in his place. Garnett would be pleased. "I'll wrap you up and deliver you to Garnett personally, whoever you are!"

"Axel's my name. And you will DIE! RRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!" The rage induced Axel lunged at Pine, but didn't find his mark as Pine created a wall of ice between him and his attacker. Axel pounded on the ice wall furiously, but Pine held it strong. Suddenly, a bright red glow appeared on the ring hand and Axel took one mighty swing. In a fit of rage, Axel smashed the ice wall with one punch. The force of the impact caused Pine to stumble backward.

He faced his furious opponent again. Pine created sharp tipped icicles with his powers and flung them at Axel. Axel responded by vomiting up a blast of blood plasma. The plasma burned through the ice and hit Pine in the arm, causing his fur to burn off at the shoulder and burning the skin underneath. "AGH! That...hurt!"

Axel charged forward to attack. Pine was not holding back this time. At first he was going to capture this attacker alive for Garnett. Now he decided the best course would be to simply kill it. Pine surrounded his fists with solid ice with sharp ice spikes on them. When Axel was close enough, Pine let loose with a powerful swing, connecting with Axel's mid-section. The punch sent Axel flying backward and onto his back.

However, to Pine's surprise, he was virtually unharmed as Axel sprang to his feet and charged again, this time surrounding himself in a red shield aura. Pine took a swing, but the shield plowed right through his punch. Axel tackled Pine into the nearest tree. The yeti hit his back hard and was stunned for a split second. Pine slumped onto his knees and looked up to see his attacker standing over him with that same glare, but fiercer this time. "If you're going to kill me...then do it! I'd rather die than fail my brother again!"

Axel raised his hand and formed a blood red sword in his hand. Axel brought it down to stab Pine in the back of the neck, but suddenly stopped short. Pine looked up to see his would be murderer back down while still breathing heavily. Out of the sky, another larger creature landed right next to Axel. This one was larger, had no fur, and wore a similar outfit and ring. He looked down at Pine and smiled maliciously. "Such devotion. Such power...such anger."

"Just wait till my brother gets ahold of you," Pine threatened

"You know nothing, fool! I am Atrocitus, master of the Red Lantern rage and killer of thousands! And I seem to have found another."

"Can he really master the rage of a Red Lantern?"

Atrocitus nodded. "There is much hidden rage inside his cold heart." Atrocitus shifted his attention back to Pine. "It seems you will be the second one to be one of us.""

Atrocitus held a red ring in his hand, which began to float on its own. In a flash, the ring flew toward Pine and placed itself around his finger. Upon doing so, Pine felt great pain inside of him. All of his insides were on fire. He felt like he was going to burn up inside. His thoughts became that of malice and hatred toward all who would stand in Garnett's way. Pine felt no remorse for anyone now. The rage had completely taken over as he was covered with a red and black costume baring the Red Lantern symbol on his chest. His scarf and goggles also took on a blood red color. Then the words drifted out of him in a hateful tone.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all-That is your fate!"


End file.
